No Rest For The Tired Souls
by Yaten-chan
Summary: I know!! I can't stop writing new stories!! This is another Jubie-chan POV....not to much romance yet....R&R....Onegai?!


NRFTTS **No Rest For The Tired Souls**

**By:Yaten-chan**

**Feedback: Sure, CherryBlossomFairy89@msn.com, MagicKitty89@cs.com, YatenChan1289@aol.com**

**Author's Notes: Okay, I have an incredibly sad life, a mind that can't stop coming up with new stories; and no chapters for the others, and a diet coke: at 4:49 AM. Creator rest my troubled soul..... Anyway, this is another fic in Jubie-chan's POV. I hope to goodness that it's better than the sad, boring stuff I've been writing lately. It's probably gonna be a SailorMoon fic, but more likely a crossover, seeing as how the only stories I've written have something to do with either CCS or SailorMoon. This may get confusing at times seeing as I wrote this in total delirium, you know from the heat? Yeah, it's even bad in Ohio. This is just what I came up with in my state of heat stroke at almost 5:00 AM.**

**"Talking"**   
**'Thoughts'**   
**A.N.>**

**Duo: Morning folks!!**

**Rei: Go to bed!!**

**Yaten-chan: Rei, remember, he can't go to sleep. He ate the cookies Minako baked.**

**Haruka: That's a curse in itself!**

**Minako: I heard that!!**

**Sakura: She's coming, with more cookies and ooey gooey delights!!**

**Kero-chan: Head for the hills people!! Steroids come in the form of a cookie!!**

*************************************************   
**No Rest For The Tired Souls**   
**By: Yaten-chan**   
*************************************************   
**_Prologue_**

** What if you woke up one day and realized that you had two souls? I knew someone like that.**

** What if you woke up one day and realized you were a princess in a time long ago, a queen in the far future, and were sworn to protect your city with powers you don't have a clue about? I knew some like that.**

** What if you woke up one day and realized that you were in love with the girl you always rivaled, yet secretly promised to protect, no matter what? I knew one like that.**

** What if you woke up one day and discovered you weren't anything like you last thought you were, in fact that you were the most powerful thing in the universe aside from your creator and that you had to take care of some weird planet called Earth, that you were part fairy, that... that you couldn't do a simple thing like love, but could perform complex spells and help people fall in love and have their happiness as your own? I knew one like that...**

** That latter one was...**   
***********************************   
**Ch. 1: Morning Rituals**   
***********************************

** I tossed and turned in my sleep. I was having that dream again. Only this time, I was seeing more, getting some answers to questions, and coming up with more to ask.**

** I was glowing, a pattern of colours really, first flashing purple, then black, then silver, the cycle continuing on. My hair came lose from my braid and flew around me in swirl of strawberry, blonde, brown, and a dash of silver here and there. Then, suddenly, it was time for the rest of the transformation to occur.**

** My regular pants and tank top disappeared and were replaced with a kimono* of purple silk with silver flowers on it. It had a silver sash and silver obi* and tiny black threads sewn into the silk. The pentagram shaped scar on my forehead lit up with the same cycle of colours the rest of my body was glowing.**

** Then, the final part came to pass. My wings burst from my back in a shower of glitter. The wings looked like a monarch butterfly's with a black background and purple spots with a sheen of silver over them. Then my rose with a glass stem and a black porcelain head appeared in my hand with a flash of glitter It turns into a sword too!! *-*!>.**

** Then, all of a sudden, 'I' opened my wings and flew away from my line of vision. Everything went black, and I woke up.**

** "Beep! Beep!! Beep!!!" Ah, so that was the evil thing that penetrated my restful vision of weirdness. I smacked it and did my morning yawns. Then, I picked up my dream journal with black paper in it and my silver gel pen. I didn't realize what was lying right beside me on the bed.**

** After I recorded my dream, I looked at my evil noise machine/alarm clock, and discovered that I was right on schedule It was 5:30 AM!! -_-;;>. I got out of bed and got dressed, then went to make my bed. I looked down and saw the rose from my dream! The time must be near for me to understand these dreams, finally! I picked up the rose and it shrunk into a necklace that had a silver chain.**

** I put it on and went down to the lower level of my apartment. I looked at the clock again downstairs and it was only 5:40. It must have taken less time to do my hair then usual. Then, I ran upstairs past all four of my cats, looking as surprised as cats go, and looked in the mirror: my hair still had to be done Dun, dun, dun!!>.**

** I pulled my braid over my shoulder and unbraided it duh!>. I let my hair flow lose over my back and noticed, for the first time that year, that my hair of strawberry, blonde, brown, and silver, had reached to just above my ankles. I brushed it out and decided to go with a ribbon and let the kids at school finally see how long my hair was. I picked one that was silver go figure! I am so predictable!> and tied it around my head, keeping the bow in the back sorry for all you guys out there who really don't wanna know what female specimens do for their morning hair rituals, but I like to be thorough with just about everything in my writing>.**

** I checked the clock after going downstairs and noted a personal record of only 2 minutes to do my forsaken hair. I went to the kitchen and made some pancakes from scratch I might add...> and bacon, and then went to get some orange juice from the fridge. When, it was done, I went to see if my daily Anime newsletter had arrived yet I didn't want her to get the paper, so I gave her a newsletter instead. Come on it's Anime, you gotta like it!!>. I picked it up, took it inside, and started eating my breakfast and reading it.**

** Then, the phone rang. I picked it up and was rather suprised to find that it was a dial tone. Hmm, I could've sworn the phone rang...**

** I wanted to watch any early morning anime that might have been on, so I finished my breakfast hastily. I quickly cleaned off my dishes and ran to the couch. After, I had finished my morning anime rituals, I gathered my things for school, strapped on my black roller blades, pads, and so on, and set off for school.**   
****************************************************   
**Ch. 2: Suprise Contest all rules and regulations apply! ... just kidding...>**   
****************************************************

** At school, everyone was in awe over how long my hair was. Also considering the fact that I was only juunissai*. I was in last class when I heard the announcement everyone in Hatten Chuugakko* but me had been waiting for. Mostly because of the fact that the thing they were announcing had taken place during lunch, and I'm usually zoning out then.**

** "Konnichi-wa students! This is the announcement you've all been waiting for. The winner of the season tickets and backstage passes to all the Three Light's concerts is..." The silence was overwhelming. You could hear a pin drop, if a pin decided to drop at least. Then, the moment of truth arrived...**

** "Kookuukawa Juliet!!!" The silence was still incredibly errie, until of course the entire school erupted into cheers. They picked me up and swung me around. Then, of course, the thought registered.**

** 'I won? How is that possible? I don't remember entering...'**   
*****************************************************   
**Ch. 3: Meeting Them I know, that was a really short chapter! BTW, Kookuukawa means ' Air river.' It's stupid, but it's all I could come up with!!>**   
*****************************************************

** 'What to wear, what to wear?' I was in my closet looking for a dress that was reasonably nice, yet easy to move in. I didn't have many clothes as it was, aside from my uniform. I lived alone and had to provide for myself, so having a lot of clothes was not a necessity. I settled on a silver dress with a moderate neckline she's/I'm only 12!>.**

** My necklace was obviously going to be worn, and it went well with the silver. I then realized I had to do something with my hair... 'No, I'll leave it down.' The curly hair that I had was just sprayed with a shimmer spray and left alone to flow.**

** When I was done, I grabbed my backstage pass/season ticket, put on my roller blades, and set off. ' It really sucks that they didn't provide any transportation. I have to blade all the way to Tokyo Arena. That's why I had to wear a dress with a large amount of moving space.'**

** I quickened my pace and sped off down the road. I passed at least 20 surprised people and 30 that had seen people do things like this before. At least I remembered to bring a different pair of shoes other than my roller blades.**

** Then, all at once, I was there. I jumped into a hastily darkening alley and changed shoes. I hid my blades under a pile of cardboard and went up to the man welcoming people in. After flashing my BP/ST, the man handed me a small bouquet of flowers, shook my hand, and told me to ask the young man just inside the door to show me to my seat. The 'young man' was easy enough to find.**

** He showed me to my seat, while pointing out things of interest along the way. I followed him silently until we were at my seat. I tossed him a $20, winked, shooed him off, and sat down. ' First row, all right!! There is nothing sweeter!'**

*************************   
**Time Passes.....**   
*************************

** Apparently, the rest of the crowd didn't know about the special contest at our school, so when Yaten-sama asked for the girl from Hatten Chuugakko* to come up to the stage, they looked around in wonder. I took a deep breath, and stood up. All eyes were on me, my every move, and it was incredibly unnerving. I saw the astonished looking faces of the audience and the smiling faces of the Lights. The steps up onto the stage that I took were very careful, just so I didn't fall, but even if I had fallen, they wouldn't have teased me, because they were clapping too hard to realize anything.**

** When I reached him, Yaten put his arm around my shoulders and told me not to look frightened, and that I was doing wonderfully.**

** "Ladies and Gents, this is Juliet Kookuukawa from the not-so-far-away school of Hatten Chuugakko*. She's juunissai* and in 7th grade. I want you all to give her a warm welcome!" The claps and cheers came up again, louder than ever.**

** "Good! Now, Juliet is going to sing a song for you. It's the last one of the evening, so enjoy!!"**

** "Sing?! I don't remember seeing anything about having to sing?!?! I can't sing, I'll burst their eardrums!!!" I said in an enraged whisper to Yaten.**

** "It's okay, it's a really easy song, and I'm positive your voice is beautiful." Yaten soothed.**

** "Fine, what is it?"**

** "The Power Of Good-bye."**

** "Oh, shit. That song... no, it's..." Before I could finish, they gave me the mike, and stepped back to their instruments. 'How did I get myself into this?!'**

** "W-Well, I'm gonna sing The Power Of Good-bye had to do this one since I didn't find lyrics to any of the others on my maybe list...If you don't like that, I certainly don't remember anyone coming up with songs> by Madonna. I'm a little nervous, so don't rush me..."**

** 'Well, here goes nothing...'**

**"Your heart is not open so I must go**   
**The spell has been broken... I loved you so**   
**Freedom comes when you learn to let go**   
**Creation comes when you learn to say no**

**You were my lesson I had to learn**   
**I was your fortress you had to burn**   
**Pain is a warning that something's wrong**   
**I pray to God that it won't be long**

**There's nothing left to try**   
**There's no place left to hide**   
**There's no greater power then the power of good-bye**

**Your heart is not open so I must go**   
**The spell has been broken...I loved you so**   
**You were my lesson I had to learn**   
**I was your fortress**

**There's nothing left to lose**   
**There's no more heart to bruise**   
**There's no greater power than the power of good-bye**

**Learn to say good-bye**   
**I yearn to say good-bye**

**There's nothing left to try**   
**There's no more places to hide**   
**There's no greater power than the power of good-bye**

**There's nothing left to lose**   
**There's no more heart to bruise**   
**There's no greater power than the power of good-bye"**

**The claps started almost immediately after I had finished, and went one until the Lights and I heard a chant starting..."Encore! Encore!! Encore!!!" I could hear their sighs, they really wanted to end this 'cause they had been playing for hours.**

** "Guys...."**

** "Yeah?" Seiya asked They were whispering!!>**

** "Just one more....for them?...Onegai*?"**

** They looked at me for a few seconds and seemed to think....Then Takai asked me to rephrase my question.**

** "Um....for...me? Onegai*, for me?"**

** They smiled and nodded.**

** "All right, everybody out there! she's talking to the audience now> If you want another song...you have to shout it out to me!!"**

** I heard quite a few shouts and then my eyes started to wander the crowd. They rested on a particular girl with short brown hair, green eyes, and a sad look on her face, in the front row. 'Maybe, I'll ask her if she'd like a particular song...looks really sad. Wonder why?'**

** "Um...You!" I said pointing to the girl. "What song would you like?"**

** "Hoe? Me? Um...Anata to Ireba?"**

** "Okay! Sounds good! Anata to Ireba it is. We're decided thanks to this lovely, young maiden. And her name is..."**

** "Sakura!" she shouted out to me. Her cheeks were blazing from having so much attention on her, but she sounded confident.**

** "Sakura! Thank you! Now on with the song!!" The boys stepped to their instruments again and I took centre stage with the lights shining down on me.**

**"Kaze No Naka Kami O Nabikase**   
**Kakete Yuku Hane No Arukutsude**   
**Futari Nara Itsumo No Machi Mo**   
**Atarashii Kao O Miseru**   
**Kuji Keso Ounato Kiwa Watashi Ga Iru No Yo**   
**Suguni Tonde Ikeru Kara Itsudatte**

**Don't You Make Me Happy?**   
**Itsudemo Special To You Tanoshii Koto**   
**Don't You Have a Good Time?**   
**Genki Ni Nareru Wa**   
**Soba Ni Iru Dake De Ooh Ooh**

**Orengi No Hana Ga Saiteru**   
**Utsuri Kina Aozora Mitai Ni**   
**Iro Iro Na Koto Ga Okotte**   
**Watashitachi Otogo Ni Naru**   
**Toori Ame Naraba Kasa Wa Iranai Ne**   
**Yuchi No Kaidan No Boreba Aoi Sora**

**'Cause You Make Me Happy**   
**Itsudemo Special To Me Suteki Na Koto**   
**'Cause You Have A Good Time**   
**Futari De Arukou**   
**Ame Aiwari No Michi O Ooh Ooh**

**Don't You Make Me Happy?**   
**Itsudemo Special To You Tanoshii Koto**   
**Don't You Have A Good Time?**   
**Genki Ni Nareru Wa**   
**Soba Ni Iru Dakedo**

**'Cause You Make Me Happy**   
**Itsudemo Special To Me Suteki Na Koto**   
**'Cause You Have A Good Time**   
**Futari De Arukou**   
**Ame Aiwani No Michi O Ooh Ooh**   
**Minna Umaku Iku So Nice So Fun**   
**Soba Ni Iru Dakede Ooh Ooh**   
**Totemo Shiawase So Nice So Fun**   
**Everytime I Feel So Good"**

**I finished, bowed, and ran offstage after winking at Sakura. The Lights looked ready to die. Expected of course....**

** "Kami-sama, that was long....but, anyway, Juliet, we've had a bit of inspiration...if you'll follow us before the fans try to swamp the stage" said Takai. A sweatdrop fell down the side of my head...**

** I followed them to their dressing room, and took a seat. They asked me questions about me, like if I had things to live for here, or friends, family,.....I teared up.**

** "Um...I'm sorry, did we say something wrong?"**

** "I've never cried, did you know that? I don't have any family whatsoever."**

** "So you're an orphan?"**

** "No, I just never had family, but if that's to hard to swallow, we'll stick to the orphan story..."**

** "Well, would you like to travel with us? Be the lead signer? Onegai*, for all those fans out there..."**

** "Well, I don't really have much to live for here...I'll do it! *Gasp* My skates!! I have to go get them. I left them under some cardboard outside!!!"**

** Everyone sweatdropped.**   
**********************************

**Well, that's the first chappy. I'd really love some reviews and if your out there reading this fic probably not...>, hi to all my favourite authors!! You may not know who you are, but I know who you are! Um...e-mail at CherryBlossomFairy89@msn.com. Put reviews in the review box!!! ~.^**

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***   
**Japanese Words:**

**Kimono: Japanese robe**

**Obi: Sash with box type thing on the back. Worn w/kimono**

**Juunisai: 12 years old**

**Hatten Chuugakko: Hatten means 'prosperity' and chuugakko means 'middle school. 'Prosperity Middle School'!**

**Onegai: Please?**

**Jaa mata ne: See you later!!**   
***+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_*+_**

**Jaa mata ne!!!!**

**_+*Jubie-chan*+_**   
** *+_+***   
** -_-;;;**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
